Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Ai
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: 'Jika Changmin mati, maka aku akan terus hidup. Berarti tak ada jalan lain kecuali itu...'/"...kau ingat ucapan si malaikat bodoh? Kau tak sadar apa maksudnya?"/"I-ini mengerikan... jadi jika aku membunuhmu-"/"Ya, benar. Jika kau membunuhku, kau akan ikut mati." /ChangKyu/YunJaeMin/HanChulKyu.
1. Prolog

Excerpt: Dua namja keras kepala yang menolak dijodohkan, Changmin dan Kyuhyun, tak sengaja meninggal bersama dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Anehnya, mereka dihidupkan kembali selama 40 hari untuk 'merenung' sebelum salah satu dari mereka harus benar-benar 'pergi'./ChangKyu/YunJaeMin/HanChulKyu.

* * *

Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Ai

世界に一つだけの愛

(A Love There's Only One Of In The World)

Author: Tisa's Flower a.k.a Hareth

Main Cast: Jung (Shim) Changmin, Tan (Cho) Kyuhyun, Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tan (Kim) Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Genre (di chapter ini): Drama, tragedy, slice of life, slight angst

Rating: PG-15 to PG-17/T to T+

Length: chaptered?

Warnings: Shounen-ai to yaoi, m-preg, typos, misstypes, OOC

Disclaimers: Cast belongs to themselves, God, parents, and whoever they wants. Main idea belongs to Seo Kouji-sensei with a great manga Half & Half. Storyline belongs to Hareth.

Enjoy the story!

_Douzo..._

* * *

_Each of us is..._

_A flower there's only one of in the whole world_

_Each of us has their own seeds_

_So let's just do our best to make them grow into flowers..._

_There are people whose smiles are strained_

_Because they're completely lost_

_But it doesn't matter_

_Because every flower that's worked so hard to grow is beautiful..._

(SMAP – Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Hana)

* * *

1. Prolog

Bagi seorang Jung Changmin, hidup adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga berlimpah materi membuatnya tak mengenal batasan peraturan yang seharusnya dipatuhi. Sebagai salah satu _sophomore_, tak afdol baginya jika harus menjadi anak rajin yang berangkat kepagian ke sekolah untuk belajar formula-formula sains yang abstrak dan membingungkan. Ia memilih berbelok ke _game centre _yang jauh lebih bisa membuatnya tertawa. Ketika ia bisa tertawa, ia pikir saat itulah hidup benar-benar bisa dinikmati.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa buku tulis _random_ ke dalam tasnya, _namja _muda itu bergegas mencari sepatu _high_-_cut_ merah-hitam kesayangannya yang biasa ditaruh di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk utama.

Melewati meja makan di mana _umma _dan _appa_nya berbincang santai, anak itu mampir sebentar hanya untuk melahap dua tumpuk roti tawar berselai stroberi dan segelas susu _banana yoghurt_, mengecup pipi _umma_-_namja_nya dan kembali meneruskan tujuan utamanya.

Changmin mendesah, mengetahui bahwa sepatu kesayangannya hanya ada sebelah. Dengan terpaksa ia merangkak merogoh-rogoh ke balik rak yang penuh dengan benda-benda tak terpakai. Dahi _namja_ itu mengernyit, dalam hati ia menggerutu karena terlalu banyak debu yang menumpuk di sana.

"Jae, ulang tahun ke-17 Changmin kemarin mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

Gerakan Changmin terhenti kala telinganya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang menjadikannya topik utama. Ia memang tak begitu peduli akan apa yang orang lain—termasuk orangtuanya—katakan tentang dirinya. Namun kalimat Yunho barusan entah mengapa membuat batinnya tergelitik untuk turut ikut serta mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

_Namja _cantik namun _manly _di seberang kursi Yunho, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda kurang begitu memahami. Dilihatnya sang suami tertawa kecil sembari meneguk kopi dari cangkirnya, sebelum melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau sudah lupa janji yang kita buat bersama dengan keluarga Tan?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mengingat keluarga siapa yang ayahnya maksud. Keluarga Tan, dengan kepala keluarga bernama Tan Hangeng, istri yang sama-sama berjenis kelamin lelaki seperti _umma_nya bernama Tan Heechul, dan anak lelaki mereka yang menyebalkan. Yang bahkan Changmin sendiri malas menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun!"

Sorakan Jaejoong seakan menjadi pengganti suara hati Changmin. Ia makin sebal lagi jika ada orang yang membicarakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun dalam satu topik pembicaraan. Biasanya ini akan menjadi perdebatan edukasi tentang siapa yang akan menjadi peringkat satu paralel di sekolah pada semester ini.

Selalu begitu. Sudah sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu bergantian menduduki peringkat satu dan dua paralel tanpa memberikan ruang ganti bagi siswa lainnya. Hal itu yang menjadi alasan pertama mereka tidak dekat dan justru cenderung saling bermusuhan, berkebalikan dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyuhyun—meski tak sebengal Changmin yang suka membolos—memiliki sifat yang cenderung kurang mengenakkan. Ia kadang begitu arogan dan cuek terhadap segala sesuatu di lingkungannya, menganggap dirinya yang paling hebat dan enggan bersosialisasi. Ia juga sangat rajin belajar, berbeda dengan Changmin yang meski tak belajar selama seminggu pun ia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tes dadakan.

Dan putra tunggal Jung tersebut masih belum mengerti untuk apa kedua namja dewasa itu membicarakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun pada hari sepagi ini. Maka ia diam menanti apa kalimat lain yang akan muncul menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana ekspresi Changmin saat kita mengatakannya nanti?" tanya Jaejoong, meminta pendapat. Sebuah _playful smile _tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hm..." Yunho mengusap dagunya seperti seorang kakek-kakek, sebelum senyum yang sama seperti yang sedang dipasang istrinya mendarat di wajah tampannya. "Mungkin ia akan mengamuk dan mengancam kabur dari rumah."

Sebegitunya?

Kali ini rasa penasaran Changmin bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, namun terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan karena mendadak kedua orangtuanya berniat akan meneruskan pembicaraan itu sepulang bekerja saja—mungkin mereka sadar bahwa anak mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar situ—dan hal itu membuat Changmin setengah mati penasaran! Rasa penasaran terbesar yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya melebihi rasa penasaran bagaimana ia bisa lahir dari seorang _namja_!

"Minnie, belum berangkat sekolah?"

Changmin tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong sudah berada di depannya, dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang dan tak terlihat menyimpan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ini mau berangkat," balas Changmin sambil mengambil sepatunya asal, yang mana saja. Mendadak ia gugup, memakai sepatunya cepat dan berlari melambaikan tangan pada sang lelaki cantik senior. Tak terpikir sama sekali dalam otaknya untuk membawa kendaraan, padahal mobil merahnya sudah dicuci kemarin dan siap untuk dipamerkan.

Yah... terpaksa jalan kaki. Lagi pula sekolahnya tidak seberapa jauh dari rumah, paling-paling 30 menit sudah sampai. Nafsu untuk berbelok ke _game centre _pun sudah menguap sedari tadi.

"Cepat berakhirlah hari ini..." gumam Changmin sambil menutup matanya dan berjalan santai, mencoba meredam rasa ingintahunya yang meluap-luap.

* * *

Langit pagi yang biru bersih di mata orang-orang saat itu tak sama seperti apa yang ada di atas kepala seseorang bernama Tan Kyuhyun. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut dan mata yang menyipit. Sekilas terlihat gurat tipis _scarlet _di permukaan kulit wajah pucatnya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia sedang marah. Atau mungkin sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya.

Benar saja, penampilannya hari ini pun jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika ia biasa berpakaian rapi tanpa secuil kekusutan pun, maka saat ini penampilannya berbalik 180 derajat. Dari seragam kemeja yang menjuntai keluar dari celana, dasi yang nyaris melorot dari kerah bajunya, rambut bergelombang yang acak-acakan, bahkan tas yang diseretnya sepanjang perjalanan. Mirip orang yang sedang frustrasi tingkat tinggi.

"Tenang, Kyu... tenang..." Pemuda itu mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Matanya terpejam. Ia mencoba rileks, menarik nafas panjang melalui lubang hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Merasakan udara sejuk berembun mengisi rongga paru-parunya, membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang mulai mengendur.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, iris cokelat itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Menarik nafas panjang terakhir, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum terkembang—meski belum ikhlas. Pemuda di tingkat 2 itu melangkahkan kembali kakinya, kali ini lebih santai, menuju sudut _zebra cross_ yang sepi.

Di suasana yang entah mengapa terasa begitu aneh dan sunyi, Kyuhyun kembali mengatur nafasnya. Tak lupa matanya terus mengekori _traffic light_ yang saat itu masih memberi tanda hijau untuk kendaraan yang lewat. Satu tangannya menyangga pada tiang lampu jalan terdekat, memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut pusing. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya, menandakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Huh, lama!"

Keluha tersebut membuat otot Kyuhyun kembali menegang. Lihat, firasatnya tak pernah meleset. Ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya bahkan sebelum mendengar suara itu. Orang lain yang secara tidak langsung membuat _mood_nya jadi jelek pagi ini. Anak laki-laki bersurai gelap itu meluruskan badannya dan menoleh, menatap tajam lelaki di sampingnya yang memakai seragam sama, yang kemungkinan memiliki tujuan sama—menyeberangi _zebra cross_.

Merasa aura kelam bermain-main di sekitarnya dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang, pemuda tertinggi di antara keduanya itu turut menoleh. Dua pasang iris _deep brown _saling beradu dan memelototi.

"Pangeran sombong, egois, arogan, diktator, Tan Kyuhyun yang tidak terhormat?!"

"Tuan muda autis, kekanak-kanakkan, rakus, dan tukang bolos, Jung Changmin yang tidak mulia?!"

Kyuhyun, menggeretakkan giginya. Sial sekali hari ini, belum apa-apa sudah dipertemukan dengan _namja _yang akan menjadi **pendamping hidupya**. Perlu dicatat itu, alasan utama mengapa darahnya mendidih sampai membuat tanaman yang dilewatinya jadi layu adalah orang ini! Orang yang menurut kedua orangtuanya—yang sinting—sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak 17 tahun silam, saat ia masih berada di dalam kandungan.

Sementara Changmin menatap dalam-dalam Kyuhyun yang memiliki aura 'tidak biasa'. Memang mereka tidak dekat, juga saling membenci dan bermusuhan. Namun jarang sekali bertengkar. Dan entah ada angin apa, anak laki-laki manis itu sudah mengomelinya duluan. Biasanya anak itu lebih memilih pergi menghindarinya.

Sungguh tidak biasa.

"Dengar ya, diiming-imingi uang satu trilyun _euro_ pun aku tidak akan mau melakukannya!" ketus Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Untuk kemudian membuang muka.

Changmin hanya memasang muka datar yang seolah bertuliskan, "apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Lampu _traffic light_ berubah warna, mempersilakan pejalan kaki—yang mana hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin—untuk menyeberang.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu," kecam Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Changmin yang tiba-tiba diam mematung.

_Perjodohan? Perjodohan apa?_

Kemudian ia tertegun. Apa ucapan Kyuhyun barusan ada hubungannya dengan apa yang _umma _dan _appa_nya bicarakan tadi pagi? Hal yang membuatnya penasaran...

Telapak tangan Changmin gemetaran. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Kyuhyun, tunggu sebentar!"

Kedua kaki jenjang pemuda itu berlari melawan angin. Dalam sekejap ia berada di belakang Kyuhyun sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan pucat itu.

Si pemuda Tan berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, "Apa maumu?!"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Tentang perjodohan itu?!" sentak Changmin, sedikit memaksa. Mereka tidak sadar jika keduanya sedang berhenti persis di tengah jalan raya. _Scarlet _di wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi _crimson _saat itu juga.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghentikannya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Cengkeraman Changmin di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menggeliat, mencoba melepaskannya. Saking sibuknya dengan pergulatan pasif itu, mereka tak sadar jika lampu _traffic light_ sudah berubah kembali.

"Lepaskan aku, Changmin gila! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura—"

_DIIIIIIIIN...!_

Keduanya membeku di tempat tanpa perasaan apapun. Kosong.

_BRAAAAKKK._..!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menghantam dua tubuh kurus tersebut sampai terpelanting beberapa meter dari posisi awal. Keduanya kejang bermandikan darah, luka berat di sekujur tubuh. Beberapa perempuan yang menyaksikan langsung kecelakaan itu berteriak-teriak dan menangis histeris, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan. Truk penabrak telah berhenti setelah menghujam tembok bangunan sekitar yang langsung remuk.

Changmin merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di rongga dadanya. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia masih menangkap samar suara sirene ambulans yang mendekat, namun pandangannya semakin kabur. Langit biru di hadapannya berubah abu-abu. Dan semakin menghitam... gelap.

Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun tergolek lemah. Ia masih merasakan telapak tangan Changmin yang hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya, menuju aspal yang telah banjir dengan cairan kental _ebony _yang beraroma anyir. Kyuhyun gemetaran. Ia merasakan kelopak matanya semakin berat seolah dipaksa untuk menutup.

'_Tuhan... aku tidak mau mati... jangan sekarang...'_

* * *

A/N: 40 hari diambil dengan mitos yang menyebutkan bahwa _arwah orang yang meninggal masih akan berada di sekitar kita selama 40 hari ke depan setelah hari kematiannya_ *serem amat*. Ngidam(?) bikin ChangKyu. Silakan beri saya kritik saran masukan, apapun. Maaf ya kalau idenya pasaran. Untuk author lain yang merasa ide di ff ini sama dengan ff Anda, silakan protes sama saya XD

Akhir kata, _doumo arigatou gozaimashita _^^

See you next chapter.

Hareth.


	2. Jika Dia Mati, Aku Akan Hidup!

Excerpt: Dua namja keras kepala yang menolak dijodohkan, Changmin dan Kyuhyun, tak sengaja meninggal bersama dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Anehnya, mereka dihidupkan kembali selama 40 hari untuk 'merenung' sebelum salah satu dari mereka harus benar-benar 'pergi'. /ChangKyu/YunJaeMin/HanChulKyu family.

* * *

Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Ai

世界に一つだけの愛

(A Love There's Only One Of In The World)

Author: Tisa's Flower a.k.a Hareth

Main Cast: Jung (Shim) Changmin, Tan (Cho) Kyuhyun, Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tan (Kim) Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Genre (di chapter ini): humor, fantasy, supernatural, drama, slight angst

Rating: PG-15 to PG-17/T to T+

Length: chaptered?

Warnings: Shounen-ai to yaoi, m-preg, typos, misstypes, OOC

Disclaimers: Cast belongs to themselves, God, parents, and whoever they wants. Main idea belongs to Seo Kouji-sensei with a great manga Half & Half. Storyline belongs to Hareth.

Enjoy the story!

_Douzo..._

* * *

_People are decided that they are people_

_And that's how they're suffering by themselves_

_Passing each other without staring at each other_

_I'll just lose myself..._

(AAA – Daiji na Koto)

* * *

2. Jika Dia Mati, Aku Akan Hidup!

'_Tuhan, aku tidak mau mati... jangan sekarang...'_

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasa mendengar suaranya sendiri begitu dekat di telinganya. Masih terasa berat kelopak mata itu untuk terbuka, namun perlahan-lahan yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi kegelapan pekat seperti sebelum ini. Sebaliknya, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang terang dan lapang. Ruang kosong hampa berwarna putih.

Sembari bangkit dari posisi telentang, hal mengerikan terakhir yang Kyuhyun ingat tercetak jelas di kepala. Sadar, pandangannya jatuh pada kedua telapak tangannya... dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ditatapnya anggota tubuh yang lain dari ujung kaki, dirabanya sampai ke ujung kepala, mencoba mencari nadi yang masih berdenyut. Anak itu gemetaran, menekuk kedua lututnya sampai menempel ke dada. Ketakutan.

Tidak, ia takut bukan karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya. Sebaliknya, tubuhnya masih sempurna, lengkap, tanpa luka. Nafasnya masih melaju—meski pendek-pendek, terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdetak—cepat. Dan kesemuanya itu membuatnya semakin bingung. Apa kejadian tadi itu halusinasi semata? Atau hanya mimpi? Atau jangan-jangan... justru sekarang yang... mimpi?

Kecemasan memaksanya untuk menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Di mana ini?"

Sontak si 'rambut ikal' kembali membuka kedua matanya karena kaget. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Changmin mengusap-usap kedua matanya seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur. Anak itu balas melempar tatapan malas, seperti tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dan sedang terjadi.

"Kau lagi," keluh Changmin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya berkali-kali. Ia menendang-nendang udara sambil merengut seperti anak kecil. "Sudah bosan setengah mati aku melihatmu walaupun cuma melihat di mimpi. Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku memimpikanmu berkali-kali, tapi jangan salah paham. Karena aku sama sekali tidak senang!"

Dengan cuek, sepasang iris _deep brown_ mendelik padanya. Ucapan provokasi Changmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun langsung melupakan rasa takutnya dan berevolusi menciptakan sebuah amarah. Tak bisakah putra tunggal Jung Yunho itu tidak membuatnya kesal?

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Kau tidak sadar apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, hah?!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menerjang Changmin dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Wajahnya yang marah sempurna begitu dekat dengan wajah sang oposisi, hanya terpisahkan ruang hampa kurang dari sejengkal sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dapat melihat amarahnya sendiri melalui dua bola mata Changmin yang jernih.

Dan itu membuat ketakutannya kembali datang. Tangannya lemas, cengkeraman di leher Changmin melonggar.

Kini Changmin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tingkah main-mainnya mendadak menjadi serius. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin bingung, namun yang ditanya sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh beberapa kaki. Keadaan ini membuat Changmin kesal. Ia baru saja mendapat mimpi yang mengerikan, kemudian tahu-tahu terbangun di tempat tak dikenal bersama Tan Kyuhyun. Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjelaskan tentang keadaan ini malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustrasi.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar," ucap Kyuhyun setenang mungkin sambil kembali hendak mengambil satu langkah, yang langsung tertahan kala sebuah suara yang amat keras menggema di sekitar mereka.

"_KALIAN INGIN KELUAR?"_

Changmin refleks menutup kedua telinganya. Bibirnya yang digigit sudah ancang-ancang berinisiatif balas berteriak kepada suara milik siapapun itu.

"Hei, kau siapa?! Di mana ini?! Keluarkan aku!" balas Changmin anarkis sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, entah ditujukan pada siapa atau... apa.

Untuk sementara Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Changmin skeptis, tapi kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya dan turut menyumbang suara. Jika ia tidak ikut-ikutan protes mungkin ia akan ditinggal di tempat sepi ini sendirian.

"Dengar ya, kau boleh membawaku ke mana saja asalkan tidak dengan _namja _bernama Changmin yang sekarang ada di sebelahku."

Mendengarnya kalimat _pengundang-nafsu-membunuh_ itu membuat Jung muda sedikit tersinggung. Sikap arogan Kyuhyun sudah mulai memanas-manasi rupanya.

"Memangnya aku mau di sini bersamamu?! Dasar tidak sadar diri, kau merasa lebih hebat dan lebih dibutuhkan dari pada aku?!" sahut Changmin sambil giliran mencengkeram kerah baju anak laki-laki di depannya yang saat itu hanya menampakkan senyum sombong yang seolah berkata, "aku memang lebih baik atas segalanya dibandingkan denganmu."

"_Hentikan, Tan Kyuhyun dan Jung Changmin!"_

Sang suara misterius kembali berseru, lebih menggelegar dari guntur sampai-sampai sepasang pemuda di sana nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan seperti kena gempa. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mendorong tubuh dengan postur menjulang di hadapannya. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah ringisan dan umpatan kecil Changmin karena telah dibuat jatuh tersungkur.

"_Dengar, aku adalah malaikat maut yang telah mencabut nyawa kalian. Kalian memang sebenarnya sudah mati—_

_Gasp_.

Changmin menahan nafas. Kyuhyun mendecih dan tetap bermaksud menunjukkan muka _stoic_—meski dalam ruang imajinasinya sudah tergambar jelas ia sedang kalang kabut lari-lari kesana kemari seperti kebakaran jenggot sambil berteriak, "JANGAN FITNAH!" berkali-kali saat mendengar kalimat mistis tadi yang membuat bulu romanya berdesir negatif. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan wibawanya jatuh di depan Changmin dengan melakukan itu semua.

—_tapi... yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah begini: saat itu, aku yang masih belum berpengalaman ini dititah oleh Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawa salah satu dari kalian, namun mendadak aku lupa harus mencabut yang mana... ujung-ujungnya sekalian saja kucabut nyawa kalian berdua. Maaf ya..."_

_Siiiing._

"Apa?!" seru Changmin ketika sudah sadar, merasa tidak terima. Jika saja suara itu memiliki sebuah bentuk yang bisa disentuh, tanpa ragu lagi ia sudah mencekiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Memangnya kehidupannya itu mainan? Kenapa ada makhluk yang mengaku malaikat maut tetapi bodohnya bukan main? Changmin hanya bisa melipat tangan di depan dada sembari tersenyum meremehkan. "Gampang sekali kau mempermainkan pengorbanan seorang _namja_ cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong-_umma _yang telah mengandungku selama 11 bulan 2 hari sampai akhirnya aku dilahirkan secara paksa melalui _c-section_..."

_What the—_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa _cengo _ditengah situasi kritis tersebut akibat sekilas info tentang fakta abnormal seorang pewaris tahta keluarga Jung.

"...lalu sekarang kau hendak merusak kebahagian anak manis ini!" tunjuk Changmin pada dirinya sendiri, tak lupa sedikit kenarsisan turut membumbui. Matanya kembali berapi-api. "Kalau mau ambil nyawa Kyuhyun ya ambil saja! Jangan pernah libatkan aku yang _innocent_!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Bisa saja yang sebenarnya meninggal itu kau! Dasar pembawa sial! Jadi ini semua karenamu nyawaku ikut diambil, grr..." geram Kyuhyun, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku masih muda, masih imut, masih menggemaskan, sebentar lagi tampan, sangat berbakat, berprestasi, dan belum menikah. Mana mungkin Tuhan tega memerintahkan malaikat untuk mencabut nyawaku."

"Cih, bagian mananya dari kenarsisanmu yang bisa dibanggakan? Nyatanya kerjaanmu hanya bolos sekolah dan pergi ke _game centre_. Meskipun aku juga suka main _game_, tapi aku lebih rajin belajar dan juga lebih disayang guru-guru di sekolah. Banyak cewek yang menyukaiku, dan sudah bisa dijamin masa depanku akan cerah menyilaukan dibandingkan denganmu."

"Oh ya, 'Mister Sok Perfect' yang banyak digilai cewek tapi belum punya pacar?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"_SUDAH CUKUP RIBUT-RIBUTNYA!"_

Serentak Changmin dan Kyuhyun menutup telinga mereka yang terancam tuli.

"_Ada jalan keluar. Tenanglah, aku sudah menawar pada Tuhan untuk memberikan kalian waktu hidup lagi selama 40 hari. Selama itu kalian __**tidak boleh saling berjauhan karena jiwa kalian telah menjadi satu**__. Renungkanlah waktu hidup yang telah kalian sia-siakan, dan setelah 40 hari terhitung dari sekarang, aku akan datang kembali untuk membawa salah satu dari kalian. Salah satu dari kalian yang merasa sudah tidak pantas hidup, lebih baik mengalah saja—_

Keduanya mengeraskan air muka, secara tidak langsung seakan ada sesuatu yang 'menusuk' benak mereka.

"Tidak pantas untuk hidup, katanya?"

—_untuk kemudian kubawa kembali menuju keabadian di mana kalian berasal."_

Setelah selesai mengatakannya, suara itu pun menghilang, bersama dengan datangnya angin kencang dan cahaya putih yang merusak mata.

* * *

"AKU MASIH PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP!"

Jeritan Kyuhyun membuat pengunjung taman yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu muda serta anak kecil, menghentikan aktifitas dan menoleh kaget penuh rasa ingin tahu pada anak lelaki dengan usia 17 tahun itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidur menggembel di bawah lampu taman bersama temannya, dan tahu-tahu terbangun sambil berteriak seperti kesurupan.

Bisik-bisik aneh pun terdengar seperti dengungan lebah, menampar sang _namja _yang baru kembali ke alam nyata dan langsung mendapat tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Kyuhyun _sweatdropped_. Ia hanya membungkukkan badan meminta maaf atas tingkahnya barusan dan beralasan jika ia hanya sedang mengigau. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran, mereka pun membubarkan diri.

"Ugh..." lenguhan pelan terdengar dari samping kanan Kyuhyun. Anak itu menoleh, mendapati Changmin yang tadinya juga sempat tidur kini terbangun sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar dengan wajah datar masing-masing.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati," gumam Kyuhyun, melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya kau yang seharusnya dibawa malaikat maut itu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka memperhatikan tubuh masing-masing, kemudian memperhatikan tempat di mana mereka berada. Berpandangan lagi.

"Apa kau memiliki mimpi yang sama denganku? Soal kecelakaan, malaikat maut bodoh, dan hidup kembali selama 40 hari?" tanya Changmin, sedikit risih menanyakannya. Ia membuang muka ke samping, menyembunyikan raut gengsinya.

Kyuhyun turut membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. "Um... yah..." Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Kurasa itu tidak penting. Mau mimpi atau halusinasi, bukan urusanku. Masih banyak hal penting yang harus kukerjakan dari pada nongkrong bersama seorang pengangguran di sini."

Benar-benar, Changmin baru tahu jika ada orang yang tabiat dan lidahnya setajam itu. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Terus-terusan bertemu dengan putra tunggal Tan itu membuat kesabarannya selalu digoda. "Huh, kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Itu juga yang kuharapkan."

Keduanya pun berjalan berlawanan saling memunggungi. Langkah pelan mereka semakin menjauh, dan menjauh.

Sampai...

"A-AH/UKH..."

_BRUKK!_

Sekali lagi kedua pemuda itu kembali menjadi pusat perhatian setelah keduanya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah sambil meringis, mencengkeram kuat dada kiri mereka masing-masing.

"Ukh, s-sakiiit..."

"J-jantungku kenapa...?"

Di tengah rasa sakit itu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Suara orang-orang yang panik di sekeliling, perlahan lenyap... hingga yang mereka dengar adalah kalimat misterius yang pernah diucapkan sebelum ini—

"—_**tidak boleh saling berjauhan karena jiwa kalian telah menjadi satu**__."_

'_Apa maksudnya?' _ Kyuhyun panik sambil terus meremas dadanya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Entah sadar atau tidak, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di sepanjang garis pelipisnya. Beberapa orang membantunya berdiri, namun ia kembali tersungkur. Melalui pandangannya yang mulai buram, ia melihat Changmin yang sama kondisinya. Ketika orang-orang yang membantu Changmin hendak membawanya menjauh, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar mati sekarang...

"Tu-tunggu dulu..._Hyung_... ukh..."

Jemari gemetarnya menunjuk ke arah Changmin.

"...bi-bisa tolong... bawa—" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, "—bawa aku pada... _h-hyung_ku..."

Changmin pasrah ketika orang-orang merebahkannya pada kursi taman. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, dadanya sesak dan sakit bukan main padahal ia tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung sama sekali. Ia mendengar suara misterius itu lagi. Ia ingin mencari Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak berdaya. Bahkan bibirnya hanya mampu merapalkan desisan penderitaan.

"_Hyung_..."

Jika telinga Changmin masih normal, barusan ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang lemah dan lirih. Ia melihat sang rival berada di antara orang-orang yang mengerumuninya sambil terlihat menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Jemari milik Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengusap dahi Changmin yang hanya mampu menatapnya lebar-lebar.

Rasa sakit itu hilang.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, terlihat begitu nyata di mata orang lain yang sedang menonton mereka. Namun bagi Changmin, ia tahu jelas itu hanya akting.

"_N-ne_... aku baik-baik saja..." Changmin pun berusaha duduk dan memegangi dadanya yang tak lagi sakit. Aneh sekali. Apa benar kata malaikat maut—yang entah nyata atau tidak—jika ia tidak boleh berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun?

Semua orang pun menarik nafas lega, sementara itu Kyuhyun 'menuntun' (menarik paksa) tangan Changmin supaya mereka menjauh dari keramaian.

* * *

Di bawah jembatan kecil sebuah sungai tak bernama di sebelah timur pinggiran ibu kota Korea Selatan itulah, terdapat dua anak manusia yang sama-sama sedang meratapi nasib. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian aneh yang awalnya mereka anggap 'mimpi', ternyata adalah sebuah bagian realita yang mulai sekarang harus dihadapi bersama.

Realita yang menyeramkan.

"Yah! Tidak perlu menempel-nempel begitu!" bentak salah satu dari dua anak yang mendapat takdir 'istimewa' tersebut. Di seragam sekolahnya tercetak sebuah nama: Tan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda satunya, yang ber_badge_ 'Jung Changmin', beringsut menjauh dengan cemberut.

"Yah! Jangan jauh-jauh juga! Kau mau kita berdua mati, hah?!" bentakan dari orang yang sama terdengar kembali. Changmin melempar tatapan jengah.

"Maumu apa, sih?! Jarak dua meter kau bilang menempel-nempel! Tiga meter kau bilang kejauhan!" geramnya.

"Yang penting jangan terlalu jauh dan jangan terlalu dekat!" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Ah, ia merasa jadi sensitif sekali seperti gadis kena PMS. Ya gara-gara apalagi jika bukan runtutan kejadian aneh sejak pagi hari. Kesialannya mungkin akibat bertemu dengan Jung Changmin.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia masih belum berani bertanya pada Changmin perihal 40 hari—_hell_, demi apapun dia tidak mau bertanya dulu pada anak di sebelahnya. Gengsi.

Tapi itu berarti ia harus berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah 40 hari berlalu, ia harus memastikan bahwa Changmin-lah yang harus mati, bukan dirinya! Ya, ini adalah persaingan antara hidup dan mati.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi serius, mantap, dan semangat.

Tapi... tunggu dulu. Kenyataannya tak ada siapapun yang tahu—kecuali Tuhan—tentang siapa orang yang akan benar-benar dicabut nyawanya oleh si malaikat maut bodoh.

"Haah..." Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya dan menekuk wajahnya lagi. Kembali berpikir keras... ia mencari jalan untuk memenangkan 'pertarungan' ini. Dan tak disangka sebuah kesimpulan tercerna di dalam otaknya. Kesimpulan jahat yang membuat seringaian setan terukir jelas di wajah cowok manis itu.

'_Jika Changmin mati, maka aku akan hidup. Itu berarti tak ada jalan lain kecuali membunuhnya...'_

"..."

'_...ya benar, membunuhnya...!'_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membunuh ya?"

Seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menatap Changmin curiga, "HAH?! M-maksudnya, a-apa maksudmu?"

Bahu pemuda di depannya terangkat ke atas. "Entahlah, sedari tadi di pikiranku terbayang bagaimana membuatku jadi 'pemenang' di 'permainan' ini. Aku merasa harus membunuh seseorang agar aku tetap bisa hidup... begitu. Aku tak terlalu mengerti maksudnya."

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin. Gugup. "Bukannya... itu yang sedang kupikirkan sedari tadi... bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku?"

Changmin menatap bola mata di depannya lekat-lekat. "Jadi kau berencana membunuhku?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" balas Kyuhyun tak gentar, meskipun bayangan 'membunuh seseorang' membuatnya merinding. Tangannya terkepal erat, siap beraksi. "Tentu saja aku sangat mengharapkanmu mati!"

Menindaklanjuti pernyataan demikian, sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Changmin.

_BUK!_

"OUCH!"

Changmin hanya meringis tanpa suara karena pukulan Kyuhyun ternyata tak seberapa sakitnya. Tapi ia bingung ketika justru Kyuhyun-lah yang menjerit sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang tak terluka sama sekali.

"Kenapa rasa sakitnya ke aku juga?!"

Ternyata Kyuhyun tak sepintar yang Changmin pikirkan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu pun melancarkan aksi tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, kau masih belum sadar ya? Kau ingat ucapan malaikat bodoh yang mengatakan bahwa jiwa kita telah menjadi satu? Kau tak menyadari apa maksudnya?"

"Jiwa kita menjadi satu?"

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa ganjil sebelum ini pun bermunculan. Dari sakit jantung yang muncul ketika mereka berjauhan, kemudian Changmin yang bisa merasakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, hingga kejadian pemukulan tadi. Mereka bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin horor.

"I-ini mengerikan... jadi jika aku membunuhmu..."

Changmin menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, yang refleks sedikit menjauh karena kaget akan raut wajah super serius di hadapannya. "Ya benar, jika kau membunuhku... maka kau akan ikut mati."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Ini tidak main-main.

"Jangan mendekatiku, bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di depan telinga Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempel padanya.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, "Habisnya aku penasaran sedari tadi. Semakin aku mendekat padamu, semakin jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Apa ini benar detak jantungku? Atau... ada seseorang yang ngefans denganku?" Anak itu tersenyum setan sambil melirik ke Kyuhyun yang mencoba memalingkan wajah merahnya. Antara marah dan... er... malu? Cih, mana mau Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

"TENTU SAJA DETAK JANTUNGMU SENDIRI, BODOH!"

_PLAK!_

"Aduduuuh..."

"Kau itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman ya... jika kau menjitakku pun kau akan merasakan hal yang sama, hahaha..."

Kyuhyun mengintip melalui celah matanya saat Changmin tertawa yang membuat matanya menjadi setipis bulan sabit. Remaja itu tertawa dengan begitu lepas, seperti anak kecil yang tidak memiliki beban. Ini pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Changmin tertawa. Aneh, mendadak dadanya terasa begitu hangat dan lapang. Apa ini yang sedang Changmin rasakan sekarang?

"Hmph..." Kyuhyun mendengus, memalingkan wajah dengan rona _rose pink_nya dari pesona Changmin yang sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dalam artian yang positif...

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Jung, Jaejoong nampak memperhatikan seekor kupu-kupu berbulu kecoklatan berukuran sebesar jari kelingking anak balita yang hinggap sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu di lampu ruang tamunya. Kupu-kupu tersebut bergeming di sana tanpa suara, seperti sedang menantikan sesuatu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya.

Seorang _namja_ cantik lain di seberang tempat duduknya yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya, turut bingung karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan tiga lelaki dewasa lainnya sambil sesekali mengangguk. Padahal tak ada sejarahnya seorang Jung Jaejoong akan diam tanpa sepatah katapun selama lebih dari 5 menit.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Tan Heechul khawatir, membuat suami dan suami dari Jaejoong mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada _umma _dari Jung Changmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_..." jawabnya lirih, memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan begitu. Aku pun yakin apa yang ada di hatimu sekarang sangat kontradiksi dengan apa yang telah kau ucapkan."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menatap lawan pandangnya satu per satu, mulai dari Heechul yang meneguk tehnya sambil tetap memasang ekspresi tenang, Yunho yang terlihat sedikit tak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan Hangeng—suami Heechul—yang menatapnya lekat dengan penasaran sekaligus rasa cemas berlebihan.

Dan _namja _cantik yang diperhatikan hanya tertawa. "Hahaha, kalian ini keterlaluan. Tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jadi sampai mana tadi? Kalian bilang ingin menikahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun saat mereka lulus kuliah saja, begitu kan? Aku setuju."

Diam. Nampaknya rencana mengalihkan perhatian ala Jaejoong tidak berjalan lancar. Nyonya—Tuan Jung tersebut hanya mendesah karena ia justru merasa semakin diperhatikan.

"Jangan coba mengelabui kami, Jae..." ucap Yunho lembut namun sedikit mengandung ancaman. Heechul dan Hangeng mangangguk bersamaan.

"Aku... hanya memikirkan suatu hal yang konyol. Kalian pasti akan tertawa jika aku mengatakannya," tolak Jaejoong saat ketiga pasang mata semakin mengintimidasinya seolah-olah ia terpojok tak bisa melarikan diri. Sampai sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia pun mendongak, menemukan wajah teduh Yunho yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Jaejoong..."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pasangan Tan yang seperti sedang merajuk saking penasarannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ulang Jaejoong, mengerahkan senyum tipis yang—untuk kali ini—tulus dari keinginannya. Jari tangannya menunjuk pada lampu terang di atas mereka. Nampak serangga yang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong masih nyaman menetap di tempat panas itu. "Hanya sedang memperhatikan seekor kupu-kupu ngengat."

"Memangnya apanya yang menarik?" Hangeng turut memperhatikan kupu-kupu kecil yang menjadi pusat perhatian, merasa tidak ada bagian dari binatang itu yang indah di matanya.

Masih menatap ke atas, Jaejoong merasa lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. "Aku pernah membaca di sebuah novel, jika ada kupu-kupu ngengat... maka di situ ada _shinigami_."

Lagi-lagi ketiga pasang mata menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul, mewakili dua namja lainnya.

"Bahasa Jepang untuk Malaikat Kematian," jawab Jaejoong pelan. "Dan di mana ada Malaikat Kematian, di situ ada kematian..."

Mungkin merasa tengah diperhatikan, sang kupu-kupu ngengat menggerakan sayapnya beberapa kali dengan bunyi berdengung... sebelum ia memutuskan untuk lepas landas, berputar-putar beberapa kali di sekeliling bola lampu sebelum menemukan sebuah pintu terbuka yang menghubungkannya dengan udara luar yang dingin.

Keempat orang dewasa di sana mengikuti kepergian si kupu-kupu ngengat melalui sudut mata mereka, mengekori sampai ke ambang pintu di mana entah sudah sejak kapan, berdiri dua anak laki-laki muda dengan kondisi fisik yang... tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sembari membelalakan mata. "Changminnie?"

Diikuti Heechul yang menatap anaknya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kyu?!"

Tanpa memberi waktu barang sedetik untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka pada orang tua masing-masing, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan _umma _mereka sambil melakukan hal yang tak pernah Jaejoong dan Heechul bayangkan hingga membuat keduanya kebingungan.

Setelah 12 tahun berlalu, ini adalah kali pertama kedua remaja itu kembali menangis.

* * *

SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS *bows*

Special thanks & balasan review:

**Phiee** doumo arigatou ^^. Puas sama chapter ini? Ehehe... iya gak tahu kenapa saya suka dengan konsep kematian, dan menyiksa Changmin adalah fetish saya alalalala~ *kalap*. Ikuti terus FF aneh ini ya XD

**Sayaka** doumo arigatou ^^. Saya selalu bikin akhir yang happy kok (di mata saya sih, nggak tahu di mata orang lain XD *ditimpa pantat Su-ie*), tenang aja~

**SeenaPark** doumo arigatou ^^. Wahaha, makasih banyak udah baca FF ini meski lagi ngantuk XD Jangan lupa tuk baca chapter2 selanjutnya, hihihi...

**xoxoxo** doumo arigatou ^^. Saya belum kepikiran mau membuat ChangKyu saling suka, biarin aja mereka saling tidak suka sampai ajal menjemput, muahahaha *CKS nyiapin deathnote buat bunuh author*. Sabar aja, ne ^^

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie** doumo arigatou ^^. Nyaww~ smtown... katanya banyak CK moment? Maklum, author hidupnya di gua sih jd gak apdet ==a Yang penting udah nikmatin chapter 1-nya khan? XD

**Augusteca** doumo arigatou ^^. Seru? Amin deh (?). Walah, Beyond Happiness apdet ntaran aja deh, lagi demen ChangKyu soalnya, kekeke *peace*

**dandelion dreamless** doumo arigatou ^^. Makasih dah koreksinya, iya abis buru2 ngetiknya fufufu~ Tragedy sih ntaran, chapter ini aja isinya humor doang :D Ikuti terus FF ini, OK? *maksa*

**Yoo **doumo arigatou ^^. Udah nggak penasaran sama chapter ini kan? :)

**poppokyu** doumo arigatou ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut. Setelah 40 hari? Pokoknya salah satunya mati deh! XD Penasaran kan siapa yg mati? *dilempari boomerang*

**Zy** doumo arigatou ^^. Lama tidak bertemu, Zy... *sok ngakrab* Makasih atas pemberitahuannya. Baca lagi chapter depan ya XD *nyelipin duit receh(?)*

**ratnasparkyu** doumo arigatou ^^. Wah benarkah unik? Terima kasih... kebetulan saya memang sukanya yang aneh-aneh XD *orangnya aja aneh*

**min** doumo arigatou ^^. Udah lanjut, ching... Hahaha, ntar gantian deh, soalnya lagi demen sama ChangKyu, nyehehe~

**readerfanpit** doumo arigatou ^^. Udah baca lanjutannya kan? Mm... soal sad atau happy itu sih tergantung bagaimana cara kita memaknainya *ngomong apa?* XD Yang jelas salah satunya emang bakal mati *rumah author dibakar CKS*

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** doumo arigatou ^^. Aw, makasih atas pujiannya... sebagai balasannya ini chapter saya kasih panjang :3 *tipe author gampang disogok* Yosh, ganbatte ^^

**FreezenBlack** doumo arigatou ^^. Ok, ok, gimana lanjutannya? Udah baca kaaan? Jangan lupa baca chapter selanjutnya XD *maksa lagi*

**riekyumidwife** doumo arigatou ^^. Ayayayay, caramel macchiato emang manis d^^b *padahal gak tau kayak apaan* Semoga chapter ini sedikit menghibur :D

**aninkyuelf **doumo arigatou ^^. Udah dilanjut kan ching, udah lebih panjang juga. Semoga puas deh XD

**Yuuka Shim** doumo arigatou ^^. Ganbareee mo! Semoga aja sih nanti jatuhnya happy, tapi tetap harus ada yg mati di antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun :') *terharu* *didepak*

**Park sang kyung** doumo arigatou ^^. Hwaiting! Tapi maaf aku harus membunuh salah satu suamimu (?) XD Ikuti next chapternya juga ya~

**oracle88 **doumo arigatou ^^. Yay, uye lalala uye lalala *ngalay*. Udah nggak penasaran lagi, kan? Semoga memuaskan ya ^^

Terima kasih juga buat silent reader yang suka sama fic ini, dan silent reader yg ngumpat-umpat fic ini (tapi tetep baca juga). Saya hargai itu, muahahaha. Saya nggak mau pernah pasang banner(?) DLDR, karena menurut saya, Anda tidak bisa tidak menyukai suatu karya jika belum membacanya, dan jika Anda sudah membaca fic ini dari top sampai bottom berarti Anda sudah menyukai fic saya, hihihihi *author kesurupan kuntilanak*.

Yay! Dapet fav lebih dari 10 buat 1 chapter prolog adalah anugerah... makasih yg udah fave-in fic jelek ini :'D *terharu* *kirim buket pink rose buat favers(?)* Next chapter genrenya masih humor & ada selipan school life, family, & romance *amin(?)*

Ngomong-ngomong Hareth dah selese UTS *penting banget -_-*, walaupun nggak yakin hasilnya bakal memuaskan, yang penting udah berusaha lah, walaupun *lagi* gak maksimal x(! *tetap semangat*

Untuk teman-teman juga, lakukan segala sesuatunya sebaik dan seserius mungkin. Iringi dengan doa dan mintalah restu dari orangtua agar lebih sukses (^.^)b *biar gak nyesel di akhir kayak author alay satu ini*

See you next chapter.

_またあとで！！ _^^

Hareth.


End file.
